Marauders The True Story!
by iPorg
Summary: This is my version ot the true story of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and a special some one in place of Peter.
1. Introductions

**[Ah, hello! ^_^;; This is my very first fanfic up here, so, I hope you enjoy it =T RnR, please, as well~**

**Oh, by the way, I'm sorry, but I absolutely hate Peter, so I've replaced him with my own OC. I'd like your thoughts on him, as well!**

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or these wonderful Marauders TT_TT I sure wish I did, though. –sigh- But, I do own Orion.]**

"Just run right through it, James. Nothing is going to happen," instructed a man around his thirties. He was talking to his eleven-year-old son, James. It was the young Potter's first day at Hogwarts, and he was slightly uncertain about it, not that he would admit it.

"I dunno..." murmured the young, black haired boy. "How do I know this isn't just a joke?"

His mother sighed. "Fine, Jamie, we'll go first, if you'd like," she said in a tired tone. James looked more like his mother, if anything. Jet-black hair, hazel eyes, and average height... But he had glasses like his father, and his hair was fairly messy, and the fact he rumbled it did it no justice.

"All right," nodded James, crossing his arms. He was pretty handsome, if I should say so (and I should).

His parents turned from their stubborn son and walked through the pillar to platform 9 3/4. James muttered to himself and followed suit.

As James made his way through, his jaw dropped. Well, now he knew for sure that this was platform 9 3/4 (not to mention the big sign that read: 'Hogwarts Express Platform 9 3/4'!) because he was staring at the many withes and wizards crowding the train. Some already had their robes for their houses on.

'Wow,' was all James could think, 'amazing.'

"C'mon, now, James, better go grab a compartment on the train quickly." His father's voice interrupted his thoughts.

James nodded, half-consciously making his way to the train.

It was so big!

"I'm so sorry, Jamie, but we have to go," his mother said sincerely, kissing the top of his head.

"Have a great time at Hogwarts, write us, and don't get into TOO much trouble," his father said, ruffling his hair even more, waving and disappearing into the crowd.

James sighed. His parents were always busy... But, it meant he could get away with more havoc!

James continued on his trek to the entrance of the train. Before he boarded, a boy that looked even more handsome than himself, bumped into him. "Sorry," the boy muttered, in a tone that obviously meant he was irritated by something, and James saw what.

His loosely flowing hair was changing colour dramatically. It didn't look like he was enjoying it, either.

The boy began chasing after a weasel-like blonde boy. The colorful boy was being watched by another boy that looked almost exactly like the Metamorphmagus, despite the hair, obviously! "Lucius!" screamed the Metamorphmagus. "Get back here, you coward!"

James couldn't help but laugh. It was a pretty funny sight. He shook his head and climbed onto the train. He had walked down the aisle to find a compartment for so long, his legs were a bit sore by the time he plopped down into a compartment.

It was fairly empty, despite the small boy sleeping against the window. James studied his face. It had a fair amount of scars imprinted on it. Also, his hair was very straw like. In the sense of colour and looks.

He also noted that his everyday clothes looked a bit... grimy and ripped. He obviously didn't have a lot of money. 'But,' thought James, 'always quality before quantity!'

As he pushed his suitcase into the rack above his head, he noticed the case of the other boy.

"R.," read James, looking at the bright gold lettering. Lupin stirred a bit at the mention of his name. James chuckled and sat back down again.

James glanced out the window to see the same Metamorphmagus boy who'd bumped into him, topple over a very pretty redhead girl. He narrowed his eyes as the multi-coloured boy got up, helped her up and just walked away quickly to who looked like his brother. What bothered James was the fact that the boy never actually looked at the girl.

He watched as the boy's brother snickered at him and talked to him. As the redhead walked past one of the boys to get on the train, the Metamorphmagus' face turned red again. James chuckled. The boy was obviously not very good with girls.

Soon enough, the two laughed and made their way into the train.

"Anything interesting out there, mate?" The sudden voice made James jump. He turned quickly. Lupin had woken up.

"Ah, no," James said blankly. They sat in silence for a bit, until they noticed two boys standing at the compartment door. It was the boys that James had seen on the platform.

"Oi, mind if we sit with you two?" asked one of them. James could no longer tell which one was the Metamorphmagus anymore.

"Yeah, sure," he found himself saying. "Sit down."

"Thanks, mate," the other one said. They both sat down, one beside James and the other beside Lupin.

"I'm James Potter, by the way," said James, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I'm Sirius," the one sitting beside James said, smiling.

"You're serious? About what?" asked James, blinking. The one beside Lupin laughed and put a hand over his mouth. James blinked again. What was so funny about that?

"His name. Sirius is his name," snickered the other boy.

"S-I-R-I-U-S. Sirius!" said Sirius, who didn't look too happy anymore.

"Oh, sorry. I just don't met a lot of people named 'Sirius'," laughed James nervously.

"Not many people have," grinned the brother. "I'm his twin, Orion Black. Nice to met'cha, James."

"You too, Orion."

"And I'm Remus. Remus Lupin," said the quietest boy there.

"Nice to met you, Remus and James," said Sirius with a dazzling grin.

"What house so you all wanna be in?" asked Remus.

All at once, James, Orion and Sirius answered, "Gryffindor!" They looked at one another and laughed. Orion (or maybe it was Sirius...) turned to Remus. "What about you?"

"I agree; Gryffindor is probably the best choice," said Remus.

"So, it's official. We're all gonna be in Gryffindor together!" Sirius said dramatically.

"Actually, it's still up to the Sorting Hat," said Remus.

"You're REALLY bringin' me down, Lupin."

"Oh, well."


	2. Gryff, Slyther, Huffle, or Raven?

[Here is numero two!

AN: I don't own HP. I own Ori. That's about it.]

CHPTR 2: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?

"How much longer until we get there?" whined James, frowning.

"For the millionth time, we don't /know/!" scowled Remus, getting a slight headache.

"How 'bout you fall asleep like Orion?" muttered Sirius grumpily.

They sighed and there was silence, except for Orion's slow, deep breathing. Suddenly, Sirius smiled. "Hey wanna know something cool?" he asked. Without an answer from anyone, he continued anyway. "You know how Ori's a Metamorphmagus, right?" James and Remus nodded. "Well, in his sleep, his hair changes colour to his dreams. Blue if it's just a normal dream, red if it's a nightmare, brown if you'll risk you life waking him up, pink if it's a girl or about embarrassing himself in front of a girl and green if it's a /really/ good dream."

All three of them turned heir heads to the peaceful Orion. His hair was brown with a few pink streaks in it. All but Remus smirked.

"Well, we should change into our robes soon... But Orion would be mad if we just left him..." Sirius said in a sickly sweet voice that made Remus wince slightly.

"Yeah... some one should probably wake him up," James agreed in the exact voice. They turned to Remus, grins plastered across their faces.

"Oh, and Remy, he gets REALLY hungry when he wakes up," Sirius smirked.

"Good luck, mate!" James grinned. Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, look, food," Sirius said suddenly, distracted. James and Sirius simply left as the trolley lady appeared. Remus rolled his eyes and looked at Orion again. His hair was very slowly fading from brown and pink to just plain pink.

"Ah, well," muttered Remus, getting up and shaking Orion lightly.

"Five more minutes, Mum..." murmured Orion, waving his hand at Remus.

Remus blinked, kind of confused at the fact that he was just called 'Mum'...

"Oh! I have an idea!" James said, appearing back in the compartment. He stood in front of Orion and said loudly, "Hey, some girls are waiting for you outside, Black!"

Orion woke at once, and turned bright red in the face. Sirius popped his head in, looking hopeful. He thought James was talking to him. He looked disappointed when there were no girls to speak of. Orion stopped blushing and changed his hair.

James laughed. "Well, now we know how to wake them up," he said as he ruffled his hair up. Remus watched him mess his hair up.

"James, your hair looks like it's naturally messy. Why do you mess it up more?" Remus asked. James simply shrugged. Remus thought, 'Habit, I guess.' They all changed into their Hogwarts robes, chattering through out it all.

Finally, the train stopped. "Yay!" exclaimed James and Sirius, getting up and running off the train. Orion blinked, shrugged and ran after his brother and new friend.

Remus sighed and walked off the train as other people stared at the crazy (but handsome) boys running down the train like maniacs.

"I don't know them," he muttered under his breath. He walked off the train and bumped lightly into James. He glanced up to see why they stopped.

The twins and James were both staring at a huge guy. Remus guessed he might have been a half-giant.

"All firs' years! Over here!" he was yelling.

"This way!"

Orion, Sirius and James looked at one another. "Wicked!" Remus couldn't help but grin.

The four of them walked down to the boats with the other first years. "Four to a boat!" yell the half-giant. James and Sirius jumped into a boat, followed by Orion and Remus, who were a bit more careful about getting in.

As all the boats began moving, Remus said, "I've read that the lake has a giant squid in it."

"Really? I wanna see it!" exclaimed Orion, looking into the water. Sirius and James grinned at each other.

"I think we can help with that," Sirius smirked. Orion blinked at him. Suddenly, Sirius and James began slowly tipping the boat back and forth, trying to throw the others overboard. Orion was already thrown out, since he wasn't holding the sides of the boat, but Remus was carefully gripping the sides. The two black haired boys were snickering happily. They both stopped as the boat flipped over. The three of them swam out of under the boat, laughing. Orion joined the laughter.

Remus gasped as their vacant, upturned boat bumped into another one, tipping it to it's side as well. Sirius and James harder. Orion high-fived them and looked over at the now two vacant boats.

The four of them - plus the other four that were sitting in the other boat - swam back to land. By the time they got there, Orion and Sirius were swimming on their backs, spewing water out of their mouths like fountains.

They laughed and climbed out of the water.

"Those four are crazy," muttered a black haired boy with a hooked nose.

"And proud of it!" laughed Orion and Sirius in unison. James grinned and looked over at the boy who looked like he really needed to wash his hair.

"Ah, Snivellus! Good to see you again," smirked James. 'Snivellus' glared at him.

"His name is Severus," hissed a wet-looking, redhead. The same girl Orion tripped over.

"Snivelly! Who's this friend of yours?" grinned James.

"Lily. Lily Evans," the redhead said, not smiling back. James nodded to her.

"James Potter at your service," said James. "Nice to met you, Evans."

"I believe you were the one to tip over out boat, Potter?" snapped Lily, ignoring his 'charm'.

"Keep 'er movin', folks," murmured the half-giant. The four boys nodded and walked past Lily and Severus.

"You know that kid back there?" asked Sirius. James nodded.

"Severus Snape. Nasty guy. That's why I call him Snivellus," explained James. The twins laughed.

"Bloody brilliant nickname, mate," grinned Sirius (or maybe Orion... they look too much alike!)

The rest of the way to the Great Hall, the boys talked. Once they were inside, Orion felt very self-conscious, because so many people stared at them because of their wetness. Of course, Orion felt self-conscious, but James and Sirius enjoyed the attention. Remus, though, just walked with them quietly, keeping his head down.

Finally, McGonagall came out with a large scroll and began calling names.

"Abrey, Darren."

A blonde boy walked up. A few seconds later, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and a cheer erupted from the yellow and black clad table.

They all tuned out until she called, "Black, Orion." To Sirius' dismay, O came before S. He shrugged it off and watched his brother walk up.

"Don't make our Mum proud," chuckled Sirius before Orion walked up. Orion smiled half-heartedly, still feeling pretty self-conscious, but even more so. So many eyes watching him!

As he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, his dark eyes lingered over the Slytherin table, taking in all his relatives that were hoping he'd give the Blacks a good name by getting into Slytherin.

And /that/ was exactly the opposite of what he wanted. Anything but Slytherin. Even Hufflepuff.

"No Slytherin, eh? But you'd do so well there, with your cousins," whispered the hat. Orion stubbornly shook his head. "Okay then... Say, Hufflepuff? You have quite a lot of loyalty, now, don't you... Yes, also a fairly good mind. Maybe Ravenclaw... No, you want to out shine you family - especially your brother, Sirius - since they've always looked down on you... Well, then, I'm sure this will do."

Orion bit his lip. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gyrffindor table cheered loudly, but the Slytherins looked quite sour about this. Orion grinned. He ran to the table, sitting at the end in case some of the others made it into Gryffindor.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius looked up, grinning. James clapped him on the back as he walked to the stool.

"Ah, another Black. Your brother was happy to get in Gyrffindor. Yes, you wish to follow your twin. You two look a like, but not on the inside," murmured the hat. Sirius sighed.

"Get it over with," he muttered.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He pumped his fist to the sky, pulled the hat off and ran like crazy to the seat beside Orion.

"You looked bloody mental running over here," snickered Orion. Sirius flashed a grin.

"Yeah, but mental never looked this good," Sirius grinned. Orion rolled his eyes; hey, he wasn't saying anything. He looked just like him!

The continued talking about the school. When "Evans, Lily" was called, Sirius nudged Orion, snickering. Orion smacked him upside the head.

The boys actually starting listening when Remus was called. If it was possible, Remus looked even more shaky than Orion did.

Remus sat on the stool. "I should really put you in Ravenclaw," murmured the hat. "You have an exceptailly bright mind. But you want to be in Gryffindor, don't you? And you don't think you will, because you don't think you're barve. But courage isn't the only thing Gryffindors possess.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus let out a sigh of relief. All the Gryffindors cheered. But Orion and Sirius were the loudest by far.

Finally, James' name was called out. Sirius, Remus and Orion waited anxiously.

"Well, you obviously have the mind of a Slytherin, but definitely the heart of a true Gryffindor. I find your house easier than your mates."

James pondered for a minute about what the hat meant, but pushed the thought a side as it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He practially threw the hat back to Prof. McGonagall in a hurry to sit with his friends.

"Ha, see, Remus? What I said was true! We all will now be in Gryffindor together!" Sirius said triumphintly.

"Never said it wouldn't happen," Remus replied blandly, causing Sirius to glare at him. James chuckled and messed up his hair again.

James listened to one ore name - "Snape, Severus."

"SLYTHERIN!"

To this, James simply said, "Good riddens."


	3. The Secrets the Moons Holds

[Helloooo again, trusty readers. I'm pretty happy with how many people have been reading this already! And on my first fanfic too! Thanks!

AN: I don't own HP. I own Orion. That's it.]

The next day, Remus woke up, staring at the red curtains surrounding his new four post bed. He sat up and blinked. It took him a moment to realize that the day before wasn't a dream. When he finally figured that out, he grinned.

Remus pulled back the curtains, glancing around; He seemed to be the first one awake... This didn't bother him much. Not to wake the others, he tiptoed to the bathroom, combed his strawish hair and brushed his teeth. When he walked back out, he rooted through his things for his robes. Once he found them, he pulled them on and sat on his bed.

"What now..." he murmured, looking at each of the sleeping boys. James, Sirius, Orion and another boy who was in the same year and house, Frank Longbottom.

Remus also noticed that Orion's hair was green. He wished he could find out what he was dreaming... So curious.

He continued until he heard awning from the bed behind him. James was awake!

He looked over his shoulder to look at James' bed. He frowned in confusion. The bed was empty. Huh!

"Eep!" Remus squeaked as James' head popped out from under his feet, under his bed. He stared down at James momentarily, before pushing his head back under the bed.

Snickering, James crawled out the other side and looked over at Remus. "Did I scare you, Remy?" he asked in a baby voice.

"No big deal. Just a small heart attack," Remus growled sarcastically.

"Oh, good," murmured James, pulling his robes on and walking to the bathroom. Obviously, he wasn't listening to Remus anymore.

"All alone again..." muttered Remus, sighing. Finally, Sirius and Orion practically woke at the same time. They raced one another to the bathroom, Sirius being able to get there first. Orion crossed his arms, frowning. He waited outside the door, instead.

Soon after, Frank woke. Actually, just as Sirius walked out of the bathroom did he wake up. Frank walked in before Orion.

Orion didn't seem too happy about this.

Sirius snickered at his brother, as he got dressed. After a few minutes, Frank walked out and Orion walked in.

"So," said Sirius, sitting at the edge of his bed, "who are we gonna prank first?"

Remus gawked at him. "It's your first day here and all you care about is /pranks/?"

Sirius and James looked at him as if he were mental. "Of course."

Remus sighed, shaking his head again. Orion walked out of the bathroom and looked at them all.

"Now what?" he asked.

"BREAKFAST!" exclaimed Sirius, James and Frank jumping to their feet. The five boys ran to the Great Hall, dodging people on their way.

Finally, the five of them sat down at the Gryffindor table. Frank went to go sit by the other friends in the higher years.

"So," said Sirius, when the four sat at the end of the table, "Slytherins first?"

Remus looked at him oddly, "First...?"

"Pranks," said Orion simply. Sirius began explaining a plan. Something about turning their colours pink and purple. No one was really listening.

James was staring at a little redhead named Evans; Remus was watching the ceiling/sky inventively; Orion was simply drifted his eyes over everyone in the Hall.

Sirius snapped his fingers at them all, frowning, "All you guys even listening?"

The three side tracked boys turned to Sirius. "Did you say something?"

Sirius smacked his forehead to his palm. James snickered at his friend. "Bloody hell..."

After they ate breakfast, the four went to their lesson. They had all the same classes at the same time.

Potions first. Sirius and James paired up... and blew their potion up. Orion and Remus did pretty well, until Sirius and James blew a hole in Remus and Orion's cauldron.

Charms was after. Sirius blew his feather he was supposed to be floating, up. James made his hit the ceiling THEN it blew up. Orion's flew around the class, then landed in Sirius' ear. Remus' just floated. Simple as that.

Flying... well, let's just say that the professor might never come back again after that lesson.

Sooner than they thought, supper came. Well, first they took a trip a trip to Madame Pomfrey to get the feathers out of Sirius' ear and the broom twigs dislodged from James and Remus' noses.

Though, gladly, they laughed all the way through. Even when Mme. Pomfrey was pulling twigs out of Remus' nose. James had sneezed out the twigs, which made everyone laugh harder.

Remus glanced at his watch finally. His eyes grew wide once he found out what time it was. "I - uh - gotta go," he said before scrambling to his feet and quickly walking away.

Orion, who was half way to stuffing a turkey leg into his mouth, stared after Remus, perplexed. "Well, bye, then." James blinked.

"That was... odd," murmured Sirius, Orion nodding towards him. Then silence until James said;

"Who says we follow him?"

Both Sirius and Orion rose their hands, grinning. James nodded and three of them stood up and ran out of the Hall. James slowed them down momentarily to pull out a blanket from his robes.

Orion and Sirius blinked at him. "My Invisibility Cloak," said James as if it was totally obvious.

"Ohhhh..." nodded Sirius. Orion scratched the back of his head, but helped drape the cloak over their heads.

Soon enough, they were practically walking beside Remus. After a while, though, the three got pretty bored. Well, until the walked straight up to the Whomping Willow.

"Isn't that the-" James and Orion clamped their hands over Sirius' mouth, to shut him up. He glared at the two, even after releasing his mouth. But he was quickly distracted by Remus.

The scar-covered boy picked up a stick and carefully poked a small knot in the side of the trunk. At once, the Whomping Willow froze.

James, Sirius and Orion's jaws dropped. But they snapped out of it quickly enough to crawl behind Remus in a small hole in the bottom of the stump.

Since it was so small, the three had to slide down single file, and be quiet about landing. Soon though, they were back underneath the cloak and following Remus, who had gotten a bit farther ahead.

As thy fell into step behind Remus, they had to bite their lips to stop themselves from gasping loudly.

They had found a secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack!

The three boys were even more confused when Remus simply sat against the wall as if he were waiting for something.

They glanced at each other, shrugged and slumped against the wall across from him.

Very quickly, the boys starting getting bored. So bored, that James silently taught them a Muggle games. Rock, paper, scissors.

Although Sirius didn't get the point of it ("How can paper beat rock!") he went along when they finally played. They stopped suddenly. They heard, well, it was hard to explain!

But when they looked over, Remus was... changing. He began growing, getting more hair until—

"WEREWOLF!" they shrieked, scrambling up and running out the door and up the tunnel. They didn't stop until they were safely in the Gryffindor common room, out of breath.

"H-he's a Werewolf..." panted Orion. "Merlin's beard he's a Werewolf!"

"Shush! You're gonna wake people up!" hushed James. For once, Sirius was silent. James and Orion stared at him.

"We have to help him," Sirius finally said. Orion gapped at him. "You saw him! You /heard/ him! He must be in so much bloody pain! This is why he's so shy, probably!"

"He doesn't wanna get close to anyone," murmured James. "He's afraid he might hurt them. Afraid he might /kill/ them!"

Orion nodded. "He must be helped. We have to do something. We have to... be there for him."

"But first tell him," said James. "We have to tell him what we know."

The boys stayed up all night, waiting for Remus to return. They were too excited to sleep, and too jittery to work.

Finally, Remus tumbled into the common room (much more scratched up then last time). James, Sirius and Orion turned to him at once. "Uh-oh what'd I do wrong?" asked Remus. The boys looked at one another.

"We know. We know where you were last night," said Sirius bluntly.

"Studying. I fell asleep in the library," Remus lied smoothly. Orion simply shook his head.

"Please don't hide it, Remus. Don't hide it from us," said Orion firmly. "We saw you. You can't deny it."

Remus fell into the seat across from then; awestruck.

"Besides," Sirius said humorously, "now we'll have matching bags under our eyes!"

"How delightful, Sirius. Delightful."


	4. A New Face

**[Yay~ Chapter 4~**

**Okay, this one is for meh bud Stephanie =w= So, it will have "her" in the chapter/story. I'll have at least one more chapter with Stephanie in it.**

**Marauders © J.**

**Orion Black © Me**

**Stephanie McFee © …Stephanie? (I made up the last name~ =D)]**

So, it's been two weeks since the day Orion, Sirius and James found out Remus' 'little' secret.

Two weeks, two hundred detentions (ALREADY!), two MILLION times have the twins bugged each other about how annoying one another are.

Finally ending with /one/ simple sentence from little Mr James Potter; "Will. You two. PLEASE. Shut. The hell. Up." Also, a few books thrown at their heads. Quite affective.

Moving on, it's another normal day for these crazy kids. Sirius and Orion were simply watching them, Remus and James were simply watching them, bemused. "Orion! Look out!" called James. Orion turned and looked at him, running backwards now. He couldn't tell what James had just said to him.

Aaaaand… Too late: as the now black haired boy ran, he tripped over someone. Some girl…

Sirius snickered at Orion. "You gotta stop tripping over girls, Orion," he grinned.

Orion jumped back to his feet. "S-so sorry," he mumbled, holding his hand out to her to help her back to her feet.

"It's okay," said the girl, taking his hand and standing up. She was about the same height as Orion and Sirius. She also had brown hair, down to her shoulder blades.

She picked her books up, looking at the four boys. "I'm Stephanie, by the way. Stephanie McFee," the girl said.

"I'm Sirius Black. The clumsy kid who just fell over you is Orion, my brother," said Sirius, smirking at his embarrased twin.

"James," said the spectacled boy, nodding slightly towards Stephanie. "And that's Remus." He pointed towards Remus.

"Nice to meet you four," smiled Stephanie. Orion nodded slightly. Unless it was obvious, poor little Orion was awful with girls (as you might have noticed in the first chapter), and having to talk directly at a female wasn't helping much.

Being subtle, he indicated that he just wanted to get into the Great Hall. Quickly.

"We'd better go. I think Orion's a bit hungry," grinned Sirius, putting Orion into a headlock and dragging, almost literally, him into the Hall.

Once they made it into the Hall, Orion wiggled away from his brother. "Orion and Stephanie, sittin' on a broom, S-N-O—OUCH! Dammit, Orion!"

"Shuddup, Sirius…" muttered Orion, scowling at him. After that, they ate in silence, since Orion glared at Sirius everytime he opened his mouth. Finally, the four made their way to Charms (with the Ravenclaws).

Sirius and James sat together, then REmus, then Orion at the end. As they waited for professor, Orion played with his wand absently. Until he noticed some one sit next to him. He turned his head to see the same brunette sitting next to him. Stephanie smiled at him, "Hi! Orion, right? Or are you Sirius?"

"Yeah… I mean, I'm Orion," he murmured, hiding his face slightly with his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see James and Sirius grinning at him.

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Are you feeling all right? Your face is all red," she said, looking at his cheeks. This just made him blush harder.

He was saved as short little Professor Flitwick wobbled into the room. He let out a breath of relief silently as Stephanie turned her attention to the professor.

After what felt like forever, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws left the room and went their separate ways.

"Hey, Ori, if you like her you should just ask her out," advised James once they were out of ear range or the Ravenclaws.

"I'm horrible with that kind of stuff though!" sighed Orion, stuffing his hands in his pockets. They had all decided before that they were skipping his class (History of Magic). No one would notice they weren't there.

They continued their conversation in the common room…

"So… does anyone have any tips on how you ask a girl out?" asked Orion, looking at his brother and friends hopefully.

Remus shook his head (/very/ useful Remy…) but Sirius and James were grinning their head off. It scared Remus and Orion slightly.

"I'm guessing you guys know what to do…?"

"Definitely!"

Much time later…

"How on earth…am I suppose to remember…ALL THAT…!" asked Orion, eyes wide.

"Okay, fine. I have a much simpler idea anyway," shrugged James. Orion twitched slightly.

"And what might your idea BE, James?"

"Sirius pretends to be you and asks McFee out for you," said James simply, throwing his feet up on the coffee table.

"You shoulda said that sooner, you git," Orion growled, his face in his hands. Although, he quite liked this idea, surprisingly. "Let's do it."

Lunch time…

Orion, Remus, and James watched, wide eyes, as Sirius walked over to the Ravenclaw table casually, finding Stephanie. "Excuse me, but do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" he asked, trying hard to act like his brother. The brunette looked up at him and nodded, "Sure, Orion." Stephanie stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with 'Orion'. They stopped right outside the doors. "What's up?" she asked. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and said the line he and Orion agreed on a while ago.

"Well, Stephanie, I really like you… And I was wondering if you wanted to… I dunno… hang out sometime..?" asked Sirius, doing his ultimate best Orion imitation. He was quite good at it.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked after a moment. Sirius nodded slightly. She broke into a smile. "Okay!"

Sirius simply smiled as Stephanie walked back into the Hall. He followed soon after, and headed to his anxious friends.

"What'd she say? What'd she say!"

"Well…" sighed Sirius dramatically, "she said… Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Orion… will you PLEASE stop hugging me…?"


End file.
